After All These Years: Missing Moments
by colferdreaam
Summary: A series of missing moments from 'After All These Years.' These aren't in any particular order and some will be shorter than others, and they will all have different themes. These probably won't make sense without reading the story first.
1. Baby Talk

"Hey you," Blaine smiled, walking out onto the balcony of their villa and wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder and looking out over the stunning view of Italy they had the privilege of waking up to for two weeks. "You're up early."

"I was just thinking." Kurt said, holding one of Blaine's hands with his own.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Kurt looked down at Blaine and smiled, pressing a kiss into his hair before untangling himself from his husbands arms and leading him over to the cosy loveseat that was conveniently placed on the balcony.

"You're not breaking up with me are you?" Blaine teased. "Because we've already opened everyone's wedding gifts and that would be extremely awkward -"

Kurt cut Blaine off with a playful shove, grinning at him happily while Blaine chuckled, reaching back down to hold Kurt's hand.

"I'm not breaking up with you, stupid," Kurt laughed. "I was just thinking about...everything, really."

"We just established that I'm stupid, so I'm gonna need you to be a little more clear." Blaine said, a smile on his face as Kurt giggled cutely.

"I'm just thinking about us, and how_ ridiculously_ happy I am right now,"

"But?" Blaine prompted.

"But...I don't know," Kurt said. "I'm not really sure how to word it."

"Just say it," Blaine said, running his thumb over the back of Kurt's hand. "I'm not going to judge you."

Kurt smiled softly at Blaine before taking a deep breath, averting his eyes from Blaine's.

"Iwanttohaveababywithyou." He rushed out quietly, glancing at Blaine's face to gauge his reaction.

Blaine's expressing was blank other than a slight hint of confusion.

"I didn't understand a word of that," he admitted.

"I said," Kurt took in another breath. "I said, I want to have a baby with you."

"Oh..."

At the lack of response, Kurt began to freak out and quickly backtracked, stumbling over his words.

"I mean, we don't have to - obviously - but you know, if you...if you wanted to then I'd be completely open to that idea and - you can tell me if you don't want to but I just figured that you would because you're so good with Mia and I know you love kids and I -"

"Kurt, shut up," Blaine laughed, staring lovingly at his husband. "Of course I want to have a baby with you."

"Really?" Kurt asked, sounding relieved.

"Yes really. I've always wanted kids, I just never mentioned it because I didn't know if it was something you wanted or were ready for."

"It is, and I am," Kurt smiled. "We've been through a hell of a lot together, and I'm more certain than ever that I've never been more happy and in love with you, and that I want this more than anything in the world."

Instead of replying verbally, Blaine leaned in and pressed his lips to Kurt's. "You never cease to amaze me," he whispered. "I love you too, by the way."

"That's helpful," Kurt whispered back teasingly. "Otherwise this shiny gold ring would've been a big waste of your money."

"Hmm," Blaine hummed, laughing a little. "What if I told you it was fake?"

"Hmm," Kurt mimicked. "What if I told you I wasn't making you blueberry pancakes for breakfast ever again?"

"No!" Blaine cried teasingly, hugging Kurt around the waist and eliciting a huge laugh from his husband. "Don't take my pancakes away from me!"

"You're such a child." Kurt laughed.

"You're the one who married me." Blaine said innocently, batting his eyelashes at Kurt.

"Yeah, well you are pretty lovable, I guess."

Blaine grinned and sat back up properly so he could kiss Kurt again.

"I'm so happy I get to spend the rest of my life with you." Blaine said.

"Me too."


	2. Cooper's Funeral

**A/N: Please let me know if there are any missing moments from the story that you'd like to see! :)**

* * *

"Blaine, baby," Kurt said gently, sitting on the edge of their bed and brushing Blaine's curls off his forehead. "You need to have a shower and something to eat."

Blaine opened his eyes and looked up at Kurt with a sad glint in his eyes. "I'm not ready to say goodbye yet."

"I know you're not," Kurt sighed. "But you don't have to be there to say goodbye; you can be there to remember and celebrate him."

"Remembering hurts." Blaine said, shutting his eyes again as Kurt softly ran his knuckles across his cheek.

"I really want to help you, I just don't know what you need right now."

Blaine swallowed and opened his eyes again. "Can we take a bath together instead of me taking a shower?"

Kurt smiled softly, leaning down to place a gentle kiss to Blaine's forehead. "Of course," he said. "I'm gonna go get the twins up and then I'll start running it, okay?"

* * *

"How are you doing?" Mia whispered to Mason once Kurt left to wake Melody up.

"I don't know," Mason replied, his voice muffled where his face was pressed up against Mia's arm. "I don't want to go today."

"You say that, but you'd regret it if you didn't go." Mia pointed out.

"I just don't know if I'm going to be able to hold it together."

"You don't have to," Mia assured him. "Nobody is going to blame you if you start crying uncontrollably."

"I just wish Cooper were going to be there," Mason admitted. "I mean, I know he's going to be there, but like..._there_, there. He'd know exactly how to cheer me up and if I started crying he'd wind me up and give me the biggest hug in the world."

"Well," Mia said, looking down at her boyfriend. "I may not be Cooper, and I may not be able to wind you up, but I can promise that I'll try my best to cheer you up and give you the biggest hug in the world if you need it."

Mason sniffled, looking up at Mia and smiling a little. "Thank you."

"Come on," Mia smiled. "Let's get you all handsome."

* * *

Melody knocked tentatively at her parents' door, creaking it open a little when Kurt called for her to come in.

"Hey baby girl," Kurt said softly from where he was sat on his bed, buttoning up the last couple of buttons on his shirt. "You okay?"

Melody nodded, entering the room and half shutting the door behind her. "I was wondering if you could do my hair for me?" She asked quietly.

"Of course," Kurt smiled, patting the space in front of him for her to sit down.

"Where's dad?" Melody asked as Kurt began to braid her soft, brown waves.

"I got Wes to take him out for a while," Kurt replied. "He needed the distraction."

Melody swallowed, closing her eyes and clenching her hands into little fists.

"Hey," Kurt said softly once he'd secured her hair with a hair bobble. "Are you okay?"

Melody sniffed and shook her head, only begging to cry once she was in Kurt's arms with her face hidden in his chest.

"Melon," Kurt sighed, hugging his little girl close. "Baby, how long have you been waiting to let this all out?"

"I was scared to cry in front of daddy," Melody choked out. "When he saw Mason crying he started crying too and then he didn't come out of his room for two days and I -" Melody was unable to continue, her loud sobs wracking her body.

"Oh, sweetheart. I know daddy's been a little...off lately, but it's just his way of coping. You don't have to be scared to express how you feel around us, okay? We're here to look after you, baby girl, but we can't do that if you aren't open with us. And I'm sure daddy could've used a hug from his little girl just as much as you needed one from him."

Melody nodded and pulled away a little, wiping her eyes. "I've just felt so...I don't know," she hiccupped out. "I feel like everybody's had somebody to look after them; daddy had you and Mason had Mia, and I kind of feel like I've just been floating around in the middle and I...I've never been close to him in the same way as daddy or Mason but I miss Cooper so much."

"Melody, you _always_ have me, daddy, Mason _and_ Mia. And of course you miss Cooper, he was your uncle too, baby."

"I'm sorry." Melody cried, hiding her face in her hands as a fresh batch of tears hit her.

"Don't be sorry," Kurt said, hugging the seventeen year old. "Just come to us next time you're hurting, or scared, or _anything_, okay?"

Melody nodded against Kurt's shoulder, sniffling loudly.

"And when daddy gets home, I want you to go and give him a huge hug, okay?"

"What if I start crying?"

"Then you start crying," Kurt said simply. "It's okay to cry, baby."

Melody nodded again. "Okay."

"Good," Kurt smiled. "Now stop getting snot on my shirt and let me redo your hair."

Melody laughed a little sitting up and smiling at Kurt, who grabbed a tissue and wiped her eyes and nose clean before taking her now-messy hair out and redoing the braid.

* * *

The funeral was beautiful and the family made it through, until they went to Jessica's afterwards. Melody sat downstairs with Blaine and Wes, laughing at the stories he told her about Cooper from before she was born while Kurt talked to some people and Mia and Mason snuck off upstairs.

"You okay?" Mia asked, sitting down on the bed in the guest room while Mason wondered around the room and looked at the different photos of himself, Cooper and Melody when they were kids.

"I...yeah," Mason said. "I think I actually am. Is that weird?" He asked, turning to face his girlfriend.

Mia shook her head. "There's nothing wrong with anything you feel."

"It's just...hearing everyone tell those nice stories about Cooper and getting to see how many people really loved and appreciated him just...I made me feel better."

Mia smiled at Mason, shuffling towards the back of the bed and holding her hands out towards him. "Come here."

Mason sat down next to the twenty one year old, swinging his legs sideways over hers and cuddling up to her. "Thank you for being here for me." He said, holding Mia's hand.

"I love you, you dummy," Mia laughed, cuddling him close. "No matter what happens, I'll always be here for you."

"I love you too," Mason smiled.

"Do you wanna go and see your dads?"

"Can we just stay here for a bit?" Mason asked. "I know I should go and see them but...everything just feels right like this."

Mia pressed a kiss into Mason's hair and held him for a little longer. "We don't have to do anything until you're ready to, okay?"

Mason nodded, holding Mia's hand a little tighter and closing his eyes.

* * *

"How do you feel?" Kurt asked Blaine later that evening, removing his jacket and hanging it back up in their wardrobe.

"I'm not sure yet," Blaine admitted. "Ask me in the morning?"

Kurt smiled and cupped Blaine's cheek. "Of course."

"Melody told me what happened this morning."

"I feel kind of bad for her," Kurt said, pulling the bed covers back and climbing in next to Blaine. "I see where she was coming from when she said she felt like everyone had someone and she was just floating in the middle, I just wish she'd told us and let us know how she was feeling."

"She's a teenager," Blaine chuckled. "She hides things."

"I know but...she just seemed so broken. She made it seem like she wasn't allowed to be hurt too."

"How are you by the way?" Blaine asked, lying opposite Kurt and reaching out to run his fingers through his soft brown hair. "I feel like you've been so focused on taking care of everyone else that nobody's stopped to see how you're feeling."

"I'm okay," Kurt smiled. "I mean, I'm sad but...I don't know, I feel like Cooper would've wanted us to be glad that he lived at all and that we got to know him, rather than be upset that he didn't get to live as long as we would've liked."

"I'm glad you're okay," Blaine smiled. "But it's okay if you want to cry. I can't promise that I won't cry too, but I can promise that I'll be right here to hold you."

"I know," Kurt replied, a content, loving smile on his face. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Blaine said, pressing a chaste kiss to Kurt's lips before switching the bedside lamp off and snuggling into the sheets, wrapping his arms around Kurt from behind and being the big spoon for the first time in weeks.


	3. New Addition

**A/N: This is the only completed chapter I have of _anything_ to post and the only reason that is is because I wrote it the same day I started this missing moments series. I've hit a _HUGE_ roadblock with every single one of my fics so please bare with me - I am trying!**

* * *

"Mason," Blaine groaned, rubbing his eyes and glancing at the clock. _5:03 am_. "Why the hell are you calling me at five in the morning?"

"Mia's in labour," Mason said, sounding scared and excited and anxious all at the same time. "I don't know how comfortable you are with watching my wife give birth but I'd really appreciate it if you could come down here before I explode into a thousand tiny pieces." He said, sounding like he was crying.

"Oh my god!" Blaine exclaimed, shaking Kurt awake. "Kurt, get up!"

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Kurt groaned, pulling the covers over his head.

"Mia's in labour!" Blaine all but shouted, jumping out of bed and switching the light on. "Get up!"

"Oh my god," Kurt said, getting out of bed too and pulling some clothes on.

"We'll be there soon, okay?" Blaine said to Mason.

"Okay."

Blaine put the phone down before looking up at Kurt, grins breaking out onto each of their faces as they got dressed and made their way out of the house.

Kurt and Blaine made it to the hospital in record time, joining an anxious Wes and Caroline while Mason stood by Mia's bedside and held her hand the entire time - only moving to cut the umbilical cord when their baby girl was finally born.

"Oh my god," Mason breathed when he saw the crying little bundle, half tempted to run after the doctor when he took her away to clean her up and weigh her.

She was back soon enough, wrapped in a soft pink blanket and calm in comparison to before. The doctor placed her in Mia's cradled arms before leaving the family alone to coddle the tiny little girl.

"She's so beautiful," Mia said in awe, looking up at Mason with tear-streaked cheeks and an adoring smile on her face. "She's perfect."

"She's ours." Mason said, smiling when the newborn blinked her tiny brown eyes open and looked up at him, letting out a soundless yawn.

"Do you want to hold her?" Mia asked, receiving a small nod from Mason.

He carefully took the small bundle from Mia and cradled her in his arms. "Hi there," he whispered tearfully, unable to stop himself from smiling. "I'm your daddy, and that's your mommy."

Mason looked back at their parents, who were smiling softly at the scene, before making his way over to them. "And these are your crazy grandparents."

"Hey," Kurt chuckled. "Don't go planting ludicrous ideas in her head."

Mason carefully handed the tiny baby to Blaine, who cooed at the confused expression on her face when she opened her eyes.

"Meet Emma," he said with a smile. "Emma Caroline Hummel-Anderson."

"That's a mouthful," Wes laughed. "But it's beautiful."

Blaine had his moment with Emma before passing her to an eager Kurt, who passed her to Caroline, who passed her to Wes - when the newborn finally got fed up of being moved and began to cry.

Mason took the little girl back into his arms and soothed her cries a little before putting her to bed so that she could finally get some sleep.

* * *

"Emma," Mason laughed, lifting the one year old out of her highchair and wiping her mouth with a tissue. "Did you actually eat any chocolate or did you just rub it over your face?"

"Dada!" Emma replied proudly, holding onto Mason's shoulder.

Mason blew a raspberry on the little girls cheek, eliciting a loud laugh from his daughter.

"Who's making all that noise!?" Mia exclaimed in a high pitched voice as she entered the kitchen, causing Emma to giggle uncontrollably.

"Mama!"

"Hey bubba," Mia grinned, kissing her chubby cheek before turning to Mason. "I'm gonna go - Melody and your dads are on their way here."

"Okay," Mason smiled, pressing a kiss to Mia's lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Say bye to mommy," Mason said to Emma, making a little waving hand.

"Bye-bye!" Emma grinned, squealing when Mia kissed her little lips.

"Bye-bye, baby."

Mason's family arrived not to long after Mia left, and Emma squealed happily when she saw the three of them standing at the door.

"Hey there, cutie pants," Blaine grinned, taking the one year old into his arms as she began to babble random syllables.

"Hi to you too, dad," Mason laughed. "It's nice to see you."

Blaine babbled back to Emma as he walked across the living room and sat on the sofa with her, eliciting a laugh from Kurt.

"Leave him," he said. "She's like a shiny new toy."

"He sees her like, every week." Mason laughed.

"Exactly," Kurt chuckled, briefly hugging his son.

"Happy fathers day," Mason said. "I was gonna say the same to dad but he doesn't seem very interested."

"Thank you," Kurt laughed. "Don't worry, he'll care later when she goes down for her nap. Now excuse me while I go join him in fussing over my gorgeous granddaughter."

"Our parents are weird as hell." Mason pointed out to Melody.

"They always have been," Melody laughed. "But, I do see their point and I am now going to join them in giving an excessive amount of attention to my niece."


End file.
